


I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)

by Gemzy



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan woke up slowly, gradually becoming aware of his different senses, the sounds of the birds chirping outside, the warmth from the sun shining through the window in Evan’s room, and the heat emanating from Evan’s arm curled tightly around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as the morning after to my "Tell me something sweet (to get my by)" fic! Also it was an anonymous prompt asking for: Can you do a lazy morning sex with h2ovanoss? With a soft bondage like handcuffs to the headboard? ^ ^
> 
> Here you go, enjoy!

I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)

_Never caught my breath,  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess_

[ _Chapter track!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLoOx86A6bE)

Jonathan woke up slowly, gradually becoming aware of his different senses, the sounds of the birds chirping outside, the warmth from the sun shining through the window in Evan’s room, and the heat emanating from Evan’s arm curled tightly around him.

He also felt the painful twist of his bladder as it twisted into knots at how badly he needs to pee, and Jonathan tries to slip out from under the heavy muscled arm that’s holding him tight, he manages to make it to the edge of the bed before Evan’s arm shoots out and draws him back in effortlessly in his sleep, snuffling and mumbling against his shoulder and it would be so darn cute if his bladder didn’t feel like it was going to explode. Evan stirs and kisses his sensitive nape, murmuring drowsily against the crook of his neck. _“Stay.”_

Jonathan shivers and yawns all at the same time, his body confused and torn by the hot breath floating over his skin, between what it wants and what it needs. Rubbing at his eyes he shakes his head trying to find some clarity in his lust clouded brain.

“Bathroom” He mumbles focusing on the most pressing need and finally feels Evan’s arm loosen enough so that he’s able to roll off the edge of the bed and gets to his feet. God he _aches_ — every muscle feels tight and burning with hard use and fatigue. Quickly ignoring clothes he goes to the bathroom to relieve his aching bladder, Jonathan stumbles to the sink afterwards and washes his hands and lifts his bleary blue eyes to his reflection in the mirror and recoils in shock. The squeak that slips out from his lips is loud in the tiled bathroom.

On the opposite side of the door, Evan pokes his head out the covers at the noise, getting up he knocks on the bathroom door, “You okay baby?”

“Yeah, M’ fine” He calls back distracted by his reflection, he blinks rapidly, eyes wide; hands braced on the sink in front of him.   
Evan and endearments just does things for him. The tingling tide of goose bumps that ripple over his flesh is testament to that —every time he calls him “baby” it slams into him anew.   
Jonathan pokes his tongue out at his reflection, his eyes looking at his bright red lips

He lifts a hand to touch the bite marks at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, his fingers hovering over them. His pale skin is mottled with shades of bruised purple and violent red. In fact his whole body bears the marks of Evan’s lips and teeth.

There are some light finger sized bruises on his hips and thighs, even some on his biceps. There are also a couple of large hickeys, one on his hip bone another high on his inner right thigh, starkly purple on his pale skin from when Evan was teasing him — _tasting him_ —and doesn’t that memory just make his belly clench hard and fast.

It’s his face though, that catches his attention the most. His lips are ruby red and puffy from kissing and sucking and nibbling and… yeah definitely swollen from overuse. His shaggy brown hair was a wild nest that looked like someone had been fisting his hair tight, running their fingers constantly though it—exactly like that. There are dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep; Evan had spent most of last night and early hours of the morning, showing him just how much he had missed him.

It all seemed like a dream— the way Evan had led him to the bedroom after Lui’s party had died down, how he had pushed Jonathan onto the bed and kissed him like the world was coming to an end, soft, slow and hungry.   
Their coupling changing from fast and desperate to slow and sweet; the subtle ache in Jonathan chest making him cry out every time Evan pushed in as far as he could go, before pulling out and then sliding back home again.

And even though he has dark circles, his eyes are warm and slumberous, glittering like sapphire jewels under his dropping eyelids—completely sated.

It’s not until he feels warm strong arms wrapping around his waist that he realizes that Evan’s slipped into the bathroom unnoticed by him. He leans back into the warm, strong body behind his and lets his eyes drift up the mirror in front of him to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.   
Evan’s pupils dilate as they trace all over his body lingering on the hickeys on his neck. He can literally feel the satisfaction oozing out of his boyfriend’s pores.

Evan’s fingers gently caress the marks, he mumbles apologetically and Jonathan flashes him a smile. “Hey, don’t worry about it. In case you didn’t notice I wasn’t exactly complaining.”   
Evan smiles against his shoulder, pulling him tighter against his body, making Jonathan start at the complete naked feel of Evan’s body pressed to his.   
“In that case” he murmured next to Jonathan’s ear, pressing the head of his hard cock against him and bracing his hands on Jonathan’s shoulders, his hips rising slightly— _“I’m going to take you back to the bed and I’m going to hold you down, I’m going to watch as you squirm all over my cock. I’m going to bury myself so deep inside you that you’re going to still be feeling like I’m inside you for days._ He whispers darkly into his ear, _“The others are going to **smell me on your skin** ”._

Jonathan blushed crimson at Evan’s words; curving his back moaning and pushing his ass into Evan’s erection, Evan fucking knew what his dirty little mouth did to him. He was writhing in front of him, _gasping and pleading.  
“Let’s get started then,” _ Evan whispered his finger’s trailing down Jonathan’s back to caress the swell of his ass, teasing and rubbing his finger’s gently along the skin.

 

* * *

 

He wrapped his fingers around Jonathan’s wrists and tugged him gently back to the bedroom and to the bed. His right hand reached for something that was lying on the floor and he pulls it up, showing off the blue silk scarf, “Do you trust me?” Evan questioned, even though he knew the answer.

He still needs to hear it though. _He always needs to hear it._

Nodding his head frantically with a whispered _yes_ , Jonathan raised his arms above his head and Evan gathered them in his large hands before bounding them above his head, tying them to the headboard. There was no bite of leather or metal against Jonathan’s pale skin, only the easy slide of soft fabric. He tied them well enough so that they wouldn’t come undone, and they were secure enough so that Jonathan wouldn’t be able to weasel out of them. But Evan trusted Jonathan not to try.  
He kissed the corner of Jonathan’s eyes, his temples, and the tip of his nose.

He dropped hotter, wetter kisses over his mouth and jaw, fingers gently tracing over his cheeks. He hadn’t stopped there, Evan continued his little body worship game all down Jonathan’s body, mouthing along his neck and biting at his shoulders. His fingers skimming down his sides, teasingly over his stomach.   
Then his hands stopped wandering up and down Jonathan’s body, instead he placed them underneath him, over his tailbone, fanning out his fingers. Jonathan bucked back into the touch a little and buried his face into the side of the pillow for a moment. He starts a little when he feels Evan bite gently at his hip bone before trailing his tongue up Jonathan’s lean stomach, up his chest to his clavicle.

Jonathan can’t prevent the tremble that runs through his body. He presses his face into the pillow, arching into Evan’s touch, and his moan is muffled into the cloth of the pillowcase. Goosebumps tingle over his skin and he’s gasping for air when Evan lightly blows cool air over the wet stripe he licked up Jonathan’s body.   
Jonathan is shamelessly whimpering by the time Evan’s worked two fingers effortlessly into him. His skin is burning and he’s hard, almost achingly so, and Evan just _wouldn’t_ touch him where he needed him to.

“Evan, please” Jonathan rasped out, screwing his eyes shut and groaning when Evan slightly rolls his fingertips against _that_ spot. Evan leans closer from where he’s kneeling between his legs and mouths at his jawline. Jonathan curses at the smug hum Evan let’s out. It’s achingly sweet torture that sends sparks- through his veins.

Evan thumbed along his rim where Jonathan is stretched around two fingers but otherwise his movements are stilled and Jonathan turns his head to look up at him, only to find Evan staring at his fingers that are buried inside of him. He shudders involuntarily. Evan drags his gaze away and looks down at him, and Jonathan can’t help but roll his hips down against the hand, urging silently for Evan to move.

Only Evan doesn’t move at all, the expression in his eyes is wicked and expectant and Jonathan refuses to give into him. Refuses to get impatient and start begging. But the pressure is right there, right at the edge of ecstasy. Pleasure, and yet, not enough.  
Of course Jonathan gives in. He’s on the verge of feeling mind – blowingly amazing and if Evan doesn’t want to contribute, fine, Jonathan with wreak him anyway.  
He shoved against the pressure of Evan’s fingers, and moans in delight. “O-oh,” he gasps out, and Evan is enraptured by the long, stark shadows Jonathan’s lashes make on his cheekbones as his eyelids flutter.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Evan breathes out, his body rigid between Jonathan’s legs. Distantly, Jonathan hears him and he thinks Evan might be babbling, and Jonathan can’t stop the smirk from forming on his lips as Evan watches him writhing on the sheets, breathing shallowly. Because, by god, he’s the most gorgeous creature Evan has ever seen, all smooth pale skin and hip bones sharp as knives, full lips and small wrists, and Evan could just watch him forever. His eyes trace the bruises his mouth had left along his body from last night.   
“More,” Jonathan demands around a moan when two of Evan’s fingers aren’t enough anymore. Jonathan arches his back deliberately when he hears Evan’s breath hitch in his throat, and then there’s a third finger when he rocks his hips back and Jonathan throws his head back, mewling out Evan’s name.

Jonathan ruts against Evan’s hand with a constant stream of breathy gasps and moans tumbling out of his mouth while Evan watches him fucking himself on his fingers. Jonathan shifts a little and clenches around him, making Evan screw his eyes shut and let out a shuddering breath. He spreads his legs even wider. “Come _on_ ,” he grits out, sending Evan a hazy glare through half-lidded blue eyes. “Please, hurry up, I’m ready, I promise, I promise I--oh!” Evan grins as Jonathan yelps, suddenly, mouth sliding open into an O shape as Evan’s fingertips finally graze over that bundle of nerves he’s been looking for. He starts thrusting his fingers hard and fast, aiming for that spot every time.

“Oh, fuck,” Jonathan whines, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck, _fuck_ , I can’t, Evan, _please_ ,” he pants out, forcing his eyes back open with some obvious effort and staring, pleadingly, up at Evan. “Evan, please.”

His thighs are quivering where they bracket Evan’s hips, and fuck; Evan’s definitely going to be dreaming of that later. He slides his fingers out of him, and Jonathan makes a small noise of distress at the loss, Evan hushes _him_ quietly, smoothing his hands up and down his flank in comfort. He shifts around before sliding in, smooth and familiar, and the first thrust, hard and deep, has them both gasping.  They lock eyes and the undeniable _rightness_ of it hits Evan square in the chest and then he’s giving it to Jonathan as hard as he can, and Jonathan just takes and takes and _takes_ , begging for more, and Evan loves him more than anything in the fucking world.

Jonathan feels so good, so tight around him. Evan lets his forearms rest on the bed on either side of Jonathan, sliding them under his back and holding him close as Jonathan wraps his legs around Evan’s waist to keep himself anchored. His arms are still bound above his head, still in place and Evan never wants to let go of him, wants to keep his small, skinny body cradled to his own forever.  
Jonathan begins moaning after a few moments, small, weak little noises forced out of him every thrust, and Evan never wants them to end, even though he can barely focus on them through his own pleasure. He begins to rock them a little faster--tighter, harder thrusts that draw out higher, louder noises from Jonathan.

“Yes, _yes_ , like that, god--” Jonathan whimpers out, pressing his forehead to Evan’s sweaty shoulder. “Please, please, god, pleas-- _fuck!_ ” Jonathan suddenly shouts throwing back his head in bliss, revealing a column of soft, milky white skin Evan has no choice but to put his mouth on.  
He leans down to suckle at his neck, gentler than he’s thrusting, and the constant vibration of Jonathan’s moaning against his lips is nearly enough to send Evan off the deep end himself.   
“Yes! Oh, god, _fuck_ , Evan, you’re so good, I can’t, oh,” and Evan’s never been more grateful for Jonathan’s sweet voice. “Please, please, I’m almost, oh, god,” and when he glances down at him, Jonathan is letting his eyes flutter closed and his mouth part open in pure ecstasy.

The all-too-familiar feeling started pooling in his stomach, a hot, tight fluttering. Jonathan is murmuring incoherent babble now the tell-tale signs that Evan just knows how close he is.  
He thrusts in once more, burying himself to the root as Jonathan tightens obscenely around him, and then he’s tumbling over the edge. Evan’s orgasm sets off Jonathan’s as he moans long and low in his throat at the wet heat shooting inside of him and his orgasm shoots up his spine, setting his nerves ablaze. He arches his body into Evan’s, offering his heart and soul to him.

Evan slows his trusts, settling deep inside of him and leans down to kiss Jonathan’s swollen lips after a few moments he rises to sit, dazed and with _clumsy_ fingers he unravels the scarf from around Jonathan’s wrist’s, kissing each of them and rubbing them gently. With a little manhandling, he curled his body around Jonathan’s whispering words of endearment and affection into his ear.

They could hear movement coming from behind the bedroom door. No doubt the other had finally woken from their drunken stupider and were stumbling down to the kitchen in search of nourishment.   
“Should we get up?” Evan questioned into Jonathan’s ear, nibbling it gently.   
“Yeah, if we don’t the guys will devour the food,” Jonathan looks around the room for their clothing. Spotting it scattered around the room, he turns at grins up at Evan, “I’ll race you”

Evan doesn’t get a chance to respond as Jonathan squirms out of his arms, pulls on his clothes and darts out the room laughing as Evan’s curses follow him down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Then please review it & send me more prompts


End file.
